


【GBF/路圣】Chevrefoil

by Acaliz



Category: gbf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: *首发乐乎，发生在“天空为何如此湛蓝”剧情前，两人在迦南的相处时间，圣德芬还没有那么蹭的累，含有台词梗*R-18情节有





	【GBF/路圣】Chevrefoil

翅膀出现问题是在某一天与路西斐尔喝完咖啡之后。  


作为天司们力量来源的核心，圣德芬鲜少会将自己的翅膀显现出来。他始终认为自己的翅膀就犹如他本身一般，不同于在这些岛屿之上各司其职，掌管着元素的流转汇集的天司们一样，宛如有着与元素亲近得来的色彩，而是像树林间随处可见的弱小的麻雀，哪怕是在夕阳映照着的厚云中展开，也是毫不起眼的棕绒色。  


事实上，由天司长路西斐尔创造出来的圣德芬并不弱小，但倘若自身的强大无处可用，那又和树梢上的麻雀、草丛中的幼猫有什么区别。  


路西斐尔也是在某一天发现圣德芬来中庭的次数变少了。  


庭院中摆的桌椅里其中有一方空空荡荡，薄金色的阳光穿透树梢打了下来，在那白色的座位上落了几块寂寞的光斑，随着风轻轻晃动。  


自从路西斐尔在植物进化研究过程中发现咖啡这一个副产物，取出的种子可以研磨成粉冲泡成饮用品，被邀请来的圣德芬品尝得出美味的结论后，每一次天司长只要发现了新的咖啡豆，他都会邀请圣德芬来中庭与他共饮咖啡。  


久而久之，这仿佛也成为了一个约定成俗的事情，咖啡也成为了两人之间的共同语言。  


只是似乎从某个时间起，圣德芬开始推却他的邀约。  


从未问过圣德芬缘由的路西斐尔今日来到中庭，依旧是看到了空空荡荡的座位，便打算循着圣德芬的气息，主动寻找过去。

 

他是在一个无名的庭院里找到圣德芬的。  


一开始圣德芬并没有察觉到他的到来，虽然路西斐尔的脚步声几不可闻，但身为天司长所散发出的强大的气息总是不会变的，只是在那一刻他背部传来的前所未有的感觉令他无暇分心。  


那对在天司之中特殊的深棕色翅膀大大地张开着，羽翼接连根根丰沛，在浅金色的光照下像是流动着光。  


圣德芬赤裸地站在水池中，池水在他的腰旁散开小小的涟漪，薄薄的肌肉均匀地覆盖着他的骨骼，每一处线条都展现着作为有强大力量的天司的张力。他凝视着水面，转动身体想要看到背后翅膀与身体的链接处，水珠在他的皮肤上轻松地滚落，顺着重力的牵引落回池水里。  


“圣德芬，”路西斐尔慢慢走上前，接近水池后才看到对方红色的瞳孔里藏着介于烦恼与难受间的神情，疑惑道：“你怎么了？”  


“路西斐尔大人，”水声荡起，圣德芬惊讶地抬起头，“您怎么会来这？”  


“最近没有发现你来庭院，今天我有了关于咖啡的新发现，就来找你了。”  


“抱、抱歉！路西斐尔大人……”  


意识到让对方主动来寻找自己的原因，圣德芬慌张地道歉，背后那对大张的翅膀收拢了一些，作成了放松的状态。路西斐尔却因此看向他的后方。  


“你的翅膀怎么了？”天司长的疑问环绕在无名的神殿里。  


“我……唔！”圣德芬刚开口，一阵奇异的麻痹感一下地从背部的形成翅膀的地方传了出来，比起之前的每一次古怪感觉还加了一份难以形容的刺痛感，仿佛有着根细极而锐利的针沿着翅骨流窜到最后一根羽毛。  


“圣德芬！？”  


平静的池面再度荡出波澜，这一个突如其来的刺激让圣德芬条件反射地弯下腰，棕绒色的翅膀骤张，零星的羽毛飞散。痛苦的天司些许狼狈地扶着池边，脸上再度浮现出路西斐尔片刻前见到的迷茫与不适的神色。  


“圣德芬……”路西斐尔下意识伸出手。  


“路、路西斐尔大人，抱歉，弄湿了你的衣服……”  


“啊，没有关系，”这回路西斐尔目光切实地落在了那对棕色的翅膀上，不知道想到了什么。  


然后他像是叹息了一声，问：“圣德芬，可以告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

 

作为空之世界的最高管理者，即便将翅膀隐藏起来，脱下衣装，露出结实的手臂，精致的锁骨和坚硬的腹肌，赤身裸体，路西斐尔依旧是星之民手中最完美的创造物。  


圣德芬倚在浅色的水池边，棕色的碎发早已杂乱无章，发梢带着水汽垂在脸颊边，整个人像是素来矫健的鹰被水沾湿了受到创伤的翅膀，感到沉重得伏不起那水珠的重量，而在水边狼狈地颤抖着。他背上古怪的感觉越来越重，发生的频率也越来越快，一阵强似一阵，好似有野兽在他的骨骼上磨牙。  


路西斐尔站在他微张的双翅之间，元素的流转和变化莫测星晶之力化作双手指尖上最温顺的气息，像是抚摸一只猫咪一样沿着圣德芬的脊骨触碰，指引着所有的力量来检查对方的躯体。  


“路西斐尔大人，我做了……呃呜！……一个梦……”  


从路西斐尔伸出手的那一刻起，圣德芬的背部就猛然传来了一阵新的刺痛感，这让他骤然收紧了攀住池边的手指，却在感受到那双手的触碰时，强迫自己忍耐了下来。  


路西斐尔询问他是一个什么梦。  


“我像是在一个核心里……就像是在一片神秘的寂静中，一个巨大的茧里一样……”  


圣德芬闭上眼睛，沾了水的眼睫因为背部的刺激而微微打颤。  


【在那个茧的世界中，没有时间的流逝，没有声音，只有光，和一些对于圣德芬来说味道微苦的记忆，但一切的画面又朦胧在无尽的白色雾气里，看不出一个确切的形状。而在茧的外面，却会不时地有一股熟悉的气息停留在任意一侧，那个人会将手搭在茧的外层上，像是要和他搭话一般喃喃自语着。】  


在这个梦境第一次出现之后，圣德芬的翅膀就出了问题。  


明明只是作为一个力量核心的显现，此刻却成为了他躯体的累赘一般，时不时就会有一阵酥麻与酸痛从背上的连接处徒然生长，从翅根殃及到翅尾的最后一根羽毛，时常会令他措不及防地展开翅膀。而这一个梦的延续也总会在圣德芬快要将之遗忘的时候，再度出现在他所要迎来的清晨之前的鸟鸣里。  


久而久之，背上古怪的难受感愈加明显，逐渐影响到了圣德芬的状态。他隐隐觉得自己不能以这样的状态去与路西斐尔大人一起品尝咖啡，便开始回避起了他的邀约。可亲近的习惯是难以磨灭的，精神上越是想去接近的事物，肉体的远离仿佛连同这份古怪的难受使他更痛苦。  
今日圣德芬也依旧挣扎于这个循环往复的痛苦中。  


当指引与抚摸逐渐来到抖动的翅膀的根部，路西斐尔的指腹摩挲到了棕色翅膀与背部肌肤的接连处，正在诉说的圣德芬突然如同被巨石碾压过脊骨，喉间发出了低低的叫声，整个人一下蜷缩了起来。  


“路、路西斐尔……”圣德芬近乎完全地暴露了自己脆弱的姿态，额头贴在湿漉漉地石砖上低喘着。  


造成这一情况的天司长出乎意料地沉默了起来，他想扶住圣德芬，又思考着是否要继续检查对方的身体。  


天司们都拥有着强大的力量，自然不会畏惧等价的伤痛与苦难。圣德芬更是清楚地知道煎熬的滋味，他相信倘若路西斐尔能给予他任何一种职责，不要说肉体的疼痛，哪怕是时时刻刻的折磨他也不会在乎。  


但现在的问题不是疼，而是不疼。所有的感官仿佛在一瞬之间跌入了厚厚的云海里，圣德芬颤栗起来，有什么更为奇异的气息开始从隐隐约约的刺痛间找到了供以生长的夹缝，抽出了枝。  


“圣德芬。”路西斐尔沉吟之后，手指再度落回了原处，他说道：“你的‘变化’在我的预想之外。”  


圣德芬伏在池边小口呼吸着，侧着头露出茫然的表情，“……变化？”  


他记得天司长说的每一句话，“是您所说过的管理中的‘进化’的意思吗？”  


提及这一个词汇，路西斐尔又沉默了。  


圣德芬突然抬起头，眼睛明亮，“那么……”  


“并不是‘进化’，圣德芬。”路西斐尔回答他，再度看到那双棕铜色瞳孔中的希冀熄灭了下去，“你曾有从这个梦境中听到什么声音吗？”  


希望再度落空的天司怔了一下，而后习以为常地垂下眼睛：“并没有，路西斐尔大人”  


有带着花草香的风穿过神殿洁白的石柱，水面上棕绒色的羽毛像是安静地漂浮了一个世纪。  


“圣德芬，”路西斐尔叫了一声他的名字，语调缓慢地告诉他，“天司一直是空之世界的管理者，掌管着元素的均衡与空之世界进化的促成，抑制‘暗黑’的封印……”  


圣德芬知道天司的规定，有些疑惑，惯性应道，“是的，路西斐尔大人。”  


“而天司，又必须禁止参与与幽世——空之民有关的事情……”  


天司长听到自己的叹息回荡在神殿里，“因为挂念谁，又被谁挂念——是超越了我们天司的思考范围。”  


路西斐尔从未将自己创造出圣德芬的原因告诉对方，也从未向他说明过他的职责所在。  


沾着水珠的手指再度落到棕绒色的翅膀边缘，抚摸着上面顺从贴服下来的每一根羽毛。承载着这一份强大力量的躯体再度因为这一个触摸颤抖起来，气息散乱。作为天司长的创造物，圣德芬的确获得了路西斐尔在进行创造中的每一个想象与期望，所以在这一个诞生于他手中的天司身上，出现的情况是比“进化”更为迅速的东西。  


他宛如幽世之中一个寻常的空之民，在空之世界的最高管理者眼中，开始了“成长”。  


“圣德芬，”路西斐尔垂下眼睛，眼底倒映着一片棕绒与水色，“你在梦境之中挂念的……是谁？”  


普通的天司之间向来会因纯粹的喜爱而产生亲近。此时此刻，圣德芬看着路西斐尔，那张俊美无铸的脸庞上有水珠沿着弧廓滚落。  


“是……”  


【梦中的那只手在某一天的清晨里，兀地伸入了包裹着他的茧，那熟悉而强大的气息霎时充斥整个空间。】  


圣德芬睁大眼睛。  


他恍然而直白地叫出了对方的名字，即便还未解其意，“路西斐尔、是路西斐尔大人！”  


他伸出手，似乎在那个瞬间翅膀也毫无异样了。  


“圣德芬，梦境向来记录着过去与现在发生的事情，我的确是在研究所的茧中等待你的诞生……”天司长抓住他的手，耐心地解释着，而后身子前倾，轻轻吻上了圣德芬苍白的嘴唇。  


温和而柔软的触感夹杂着清冽的水汽舔舐齿列，圣德芬不可能会抗拒路西斐尔，他在手不知道往哪里放的时候已经下意识地调整自己在水中的双脚倒退了一步，这个动作不是逃避，而是一个接纳前的缓冲。天司的呼吸很轻，此时两两相加起来重量便显现了，圣德芬在换气的间隙里发出细小湿润的鼻音，觉得体内像是有什么被打开了，却不知道该怎么办。  


这时他才听到了瓷器的声响，眼中的疑问在这个接吻里就像是浮出水面的气泡稍纵即逝，眼底的余光窥见到的答案本身之外，还有路西斐尔片刻前在他背部检查的手指。  


“我在调味中发现，适当的牛乳与砂糖可以让咖啡的味道有所改变。”  


路西斐尔像是为他如以往一样介绍着自己新的发现，只是这次两人的距离格外的近，完美的天司长似乎能将喝咖啡时倒入糖砂的优雅慢条斯理地放入手指的试探的动作里。圣德芬不得不再靠近他，微温的热度在被压缩的湿漉漉的空间中缓慢累积，鼻尖时不时掠过的牛乳的香气证明着它正在水下暗自馥郁着。  


“牛乳的味道似乎可以让饮品变得更香醇，砂糖也可以中和一些熬制出了过分苦味的咖啡。”  


“路、路西斐尔大人，”天司长所做出与动作毫不相关的解释让屡次失约的天司有点手足无措，比起肉体所得的痛感，他选择了再次道歉，“抱歉，我……”  


圣德芬的靠近如同走进了路西斐尔的怀里，后者自然的将手臂放到他忍不住下弯的肩背上，促使他的腿也曲在了水池里的台阶上，手指轻轻搭在了翅膀与背部的接连处。  


“呜！”被碾压感再度袭来，这一下来得又快又刺激，难以想象如此轻的触碰为什么会带来那么不切实际的痛感。池水晃动出起伏的涟漪，圣德芬用力地抓紧了路西斐尔精实的臂膀，翅膀再度不受控制地张开，背部的肌肉收紧，身体也在紧紧地地咬合着对方手指，吮着黏稠的牛乳与温凉的池水，将之吸入更软更热的地方去。  


路西斐尔在这时候再度亲吻他，带着抚慰的意味轻抚着他的耳后。  


圣德芬所有的感官从痛楚过渡后只剩下余韵的酥麻，他在恍惚中抛掉了矜持，将头埋在对方的肩窝处低下头喘着粗气。  


细小的水花声在静谧地神殿中被无限放大，一切都仿佛叶生树梢般从容发生。  


可事实上在天司长的心中仍在迟疑着，不知道自己是否会逾越过自我划下的界限，即便是空之世界的至高所在也会有所迟疑。路西斐尔知道自己施加于圣德芬身上过多的关注让许多天司都以为对方是自己的直属，实际上他从未赋予圣德芬任何职位，也正因为没有上下级的关系，对方纯粹的话语向来能使他感到安宁。  


如此循环间，路西斐尔深知自己是在满足于对方的自卑之中，微溺于他的喜好与安宁之所在。  


他允许他。他需要他。  


所以，他没有丝毫把握怀中的天司会成长到何种地步。  


如同人类数千年来即便被告知了原理也仍会问着天空为何如此湛蓝，路西斐尔也有了新的「提问」。  


而就在这短暂的迟疑间，伏在他肩头的圣德芬突然抬起头，有红色从他的耳朵开始染到脖子，本人却如平时被什么难题绊住一般，踌躇地问了句：“路西斐尔大人，我该怎么做？”  


他赤裸而坦诚地等待着路西斐尔。  


也许是过来几秒钟，也许是几分钟，这位至高所在凝视着圣德芬红色的眼睛，从胸腔间发出很轻很轻一个充斥着笑意的音节，像是以往每次提出邀请之时。  


“你什么都不用做，圣德芬。”  


棕发的天司学会了如何回应吻的时候，发出了自己从未听到过的声音。  


他翅膀下的背脊被压在池水中的边壁，双手紧紧抓着对方，滚烫的感觉从下体蔓延到全身，圣德芬痛得额角都冒出了虚汗。他和路西斐尔半身浸在水池之中，他坐在路西斐尔的身上，池边溢出的水流一层一层地覆盖着岩石灰白色的弧线，就好像他的躯体被赋予了一遍又一遍意味浓厚的进入。  


哗啦的水声提醒着圣德芬似乎在某个瞬间听到了无数声响，他们正以拥抱的方式结合，翅膀根部的抚摸激起了莫大的刺激，如同体内被沉重的炙热碾过每一个性腺，这时即便是痛意都能在深深的欲念中演变为供以冲刷天司每一寸皮肤骨骼的洪流，让圣德芬反复颤栗经久不歇。  
无名的神殿中回荡着激荡的水声，具有重量的呼吸和逐渐带起呜咽的呻吟。  


“路、呃……痛！……”  


圣德芬完全被掌握在了路西斐尔的手里，他第一次产生出自己要融化一般的错觉。这与躯体受到的创伤并不一样，似乎更能使人脆弱。或许除了饮下第一杯咖啡时被问话后下意识的反应，圣德芬与所有天司一样，永远都是热诚而尊敬地面对路西斐尔，而今在激烈而浪漫的交欢里他们在无形中多了一道维系，与所有天司分离，与幽世之民分离，只相互走到了一起。  


路西斐尔知道这一个事实——他知道无数个事实，却鲜少有说出口的时候。他只能低低叫着圣德芬的名字，在他的耳边，在他的唇舌间，注视着他，抚顺他的翅羽，然后与他更紧密地结合。  


无穷尽的快欲与温凉的池水翻滚进圣德芬的身体里，眼前的模糊斑斓与被推上高潮的次数不曾被记下，理智压断的感觉让湿透了的身体只记得如何腻咬着路西斐尔，连困扰着他数天的翅膀问题都在性与欲之间不治而愈，隐在了对方的手下。  


圣德芬所有的反应都诚实无比，想要蜷缩弓起的身体一直不得如愿，便将自己陷落在浓厚深沉的欲望里只接受着一人的牵引，即便声音沙哑也会在断裂的呻吟里回应着他的名字，空荡的神殿回应着他的嘶哑，明明白白地昭示他欲望的极限被牵扯着。  


最后路西斐尔的餍足浅撑起了圣德芬平坦的小腹，水与交融的液体半挽半流。天司长听到对方喃喃着自己的名字渐渐睡去，身体滚烫而潮湿。棕发的天司在他的怀中睡颜平和，部分湿润的发丝浸在池水之中显得过分柔和而温顺。  


他伸出手指触碰对方的额头，属于梦境的力量总归是会在他的影响下暂时远去。  


路西斐尔并未完全告诉圣德芬，梦境所会记录之物，对于天司来说，除了过去和现在，还有未来。  


“圣德芬……”路西斐尔轻轻叫道。  


日光在树叶层叠的缝隙中射入，落在二人的脸上斑驳一片。  


一切如同他的安宁所在。

 

end.

*「提问」：出自路西斐尔失乐园临终台词：  


“「提问」是因为「心愿」，  


渴望着什么，被何人牵动着思绪……  


得到了会开心，无法传达便哭泣……  


为何、为什么、该怎样做……  


因为持续地希望着，才得以进化……”

*标题名Chevrefoil：  


朋友帮取的  


取自玛丽德法兰西的忍冬花之歌  


原文是说崔斯坦和伊索尔德的  


其中有一句诗歌是：我不能没有你，你也不能没有我


End file.
